catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickles
"Mr. Pickles" is an episode of Catscratch from Season 1. Characters Present * Mr. Blik * Waffle * Gordon Quid * Hovis * Hobos Summary Mr. Blik falls into a batch of pickled cabbage logs. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Blik combing his fur and feeling happy about his beautiful fur. After he combs his fur he opens the curtain to his bathtub to see that Gordon is in there. Mr. Blik asks him why he is in his bathtub. He says that he made a pickled cabbage pond in his bathtub. Mr. Blik complains about him putting it in his bathtub and tells him to get it out. He then walks out of the room, only to get caught in a slingshot made by Waffle. Waffle says that he made it out of elastic wastebands (which he got from Hovis's underwear). Mr. Blik tells him to take it down. While he tells both Waffle and Gordon that they would mess up the house without him bossing them around, he started walking up to him, still caught in the elastic wastebands, and slips on the pickled cabbaged stuff that was on the floor. He then gets flinged back and falls into the pickled cabbaged bathtub. Gordon rushes up to him to warn him that he is going to spoil his pickled cabbages. As Mr. Blik tells him that he does not care, he pops out of the stuff in which he is shown that he turned green. Gordon and Waffle start laughing at him. Mr. Blik looks at himself in the mirror all upset. He tells Hovis to wash him down. This failed, Gordon and Waffle start making fun of him, calling him a wee leprechaun and Mr. Pickles. Mr. Blik leaves the room in anger. He decides that just because his fur turns green, doesn't mean that he is not the cat in charge, so he starts giving his brothers and Hovis commands, but they all just laugh at him and tease him. Mr. Blik decides that because nobody's respecting his authority anymore, he's gonna run away. While he does this, he sees a group of hobos in a train and he asks them if he could live with them, to which they say he could. Later, Waffle and Hovis gather around Gordon, who's reading a letter that Mr. Blik left them. Waffle and Gordon feel sad at first, but then start cheering out loud, followed by Hovis' laughing. The next scene shows Gordon, Waffle and even Hovis doing whatever they want. The mansion is destroyed. Meanwhile, back at the train, Mr. Blik is shown showing off his new hobo outfit and asks the hobos what they do everyday. One of the hobos tells him that on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays they hunt for filth, on Thursdays they rest, on Fridays and Saturdays, more filth and on Sundays they have band practice. When they pull out and play their "instruments", Mr. Blik dances to it. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Gordon and Waffle were sitting on the couch. Gordon tells Waffle that this is the life and starts to get some pain in his tummy. Gordon tells Waffle to turn on the TV but nether him or Gordon knows how to turn on the TV, so Waffle decides to call someone. But nether him or Gordon know how to use the phone or dial the number. Waffle starts to go crazy because Mr. Blik has always done those things. Gordon tries to get him to calm down and they both end up getting slinged by the slingshot of elastic wastebands and into the wall, which makes it fall down. Waffle cheers about it, but Gordon tells him that he shouldn't cheer and that they have been living like slobs. Both of them decide that they need Mr. Blik and start crying. Hovis comes up and says they he sadly needs him too because he signs his pay checks. Meanwhile, back at the train, the hobos give Mr. Blik "food" to eat. Suddenly, he hears a call for him and looks to see that his brothers and Hovis had come for him. He tells them that they look like the people he knew. They tell him that it is them. Mr. Blik asks them how they find him here. Gordon says that they could see the fire from the mansion and that they want him to come back and live with them. At first, Mr. Blik does not want to go back, but then after he makes a really good insult, he realizes that even though he is green, he is still superior and decides to go back to living with them again and says that he wants to drive. After they all go into the car and that Hovis says that he is glad to have him back, Mr. Blik says that being green is actually the best thing that has ever happened to him. After everybody fastens their seatbelts, Mr. Blik accidentally crashes the car into the house, causing it to break. The episode then ends with one of the hobos popping up on the screen and making a chicken sound. Gallery pickleblik.jpg Trivia * The Hobos appear again in "Mall-Adjusted." * It is unknown how Blik got his original fur color back in the episodes following this one. * Waffle and Gordon don't know how televisions or phones work, as Blik is always the one using them. * Blik signs Hovis' paychecks. * The title of the episode shares the same name of an Adult Swim cartoon and has a character in it of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005